


BNHA Smut One Shots

by ItsyaboiLeo



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa shows up for like one sentence, Anal Sex, Cum Dumpster, Cum Slut Iida, Fucked Stupid, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, i feel bad, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyaboiLeo/pseuds/ItsyaboiLeo
Summary: Our Father who art in Heaven, please fucking kill me.This will be pure smut. I'm so sorry.All participating parties are of age and consenting.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Izuku x Katsuki-Fucked Stupid/Dacryphilia

Izuku whined desperately into the pillow, sticking his pert little ass in the air. He was dripping with lube and cum already.  
"Kacchan, please! Inside me, please!" Katsuki huffed out a laugh. The other man was already four fingers and three knuckles deep in his own hole, but he still wanted more. It sent blood rushing to Katsuki's dick. What an insatiable little slut. He loved him.  
"What makes you think I'm wasting my time in your ass?" Maybe the fact that it was the tightest ass in Japan, attached to the sexiest pro hero in history, but he wasn't going to admit that. Not when the alternative was getting to watch his Deku begging to be filled.  
"Fuck, Kacchan, need your cock! I need it!" A single tear began to dribble down Izuku's face. Oh fuck. He always looked pretty, whether he was beating the shit out of a villain or wandering around the house in Katsuki's sweater and nothing else, but nothing could ever compare to seeing him when he was crying. Katsuki grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer, sinking into the tight warmth like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He never started slow. Today was no exception. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of Izuku's shoulders while bruising his hip bones, frantically fucking into him. "Ah, Kacchan! So good! Fuck, more, more!" Tears were streaming down the smaller man's face, and it drove Katsuki completely fucking wild.  
"God, look at you, so desperate for my cock that you're crying. Beautiful. I fucking love you." Izuku cried out and released a tiny spurt of cum on the bedsheets. This was, what, his fourth climax? Fifth? Katsuki could wring a few more out of him. He wrapped his arms around the man's torso and flipped him onto his back to get a perfect view of his face, his little twitching cock, and his rock hard nipples. Katsuki leaned down and licked at one on them, rutting harder into Izuku's ass, and the green-haired man clenched down with a scream.  
"AH, KACCHAN! NGH, AAH, FUCK!"  
"That good, baby?" The only response he earned was a breathy moan as Izuku grappled at the headboard behind him. "What, you don't like this? You wanna stop?" His eyes went wide and he wrapped his legs around Katsuki's waist.  
"KAAAAA!"  
"Tell me you love it."  
"GAH! FUCK, AAH!" His Deku was too far gone to even think, let alone articulate a full sentence, and the thought alone nearly made Katsuki spill. Not yet.  
"Deku...do you want me to cum inside you?" The man let out a pleading cry, clenching and pulling his partner closer. "If you want it, you have to do something for me." Katsuki lowered himself to lick the tears off his face and whisper in his ear. "Tell me you love me."  
"AH, KAA, YEAH! YEAH!"  
"Say it? Can you say that you love me, baby?" He rarely made a request, it was always a command, or the occasional plea. Izuku managed to pull a single string of words from his mouth through his haze-filled mind to sate his lover.  
"I LOVE YOU, KACCHAN!" The feeling of scalding hot cum filling him up rushed through him immediately, and the sensation managed to draw out a final dry climax. He was spent, well and truly spent. Katsuki reached for the plug on the nightstand and slowly pulled out, keeping his seed in his husband as well as he could with their toy.  
"Feel good?" The man was already fast asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept, and Katsuki couldn't stop himself from lapping up the remaining tears "Good." He pressed a kiss to his forehead and took him in his arms. "Love you, Zuku."


	2. IidaxVarious-Cum Dumpster/Office Sex

Tenya bent over the desk before he could back out. He risked a glance over his shoulder, but Eijirou took him by the face and forced him to face forward.  
"Good boys do what they're told," Izuku said, "don't you wanna be a good boy for us?" His belly warmed at the sound of these words.  
"Mmhmm," he managed to groan. Fuck, he wanted to be the best little slut for them, as long as it meant going home full of cum.  
"Then keep still. We've got you." Izuku stuck a slick thumb into his hole and Tenya whimpered at the intrusion. "Fuck, you're still so tight. I can't believe it. You wouldn't believe that this ass gets fucked every day, would you?"  
"Nah, bro, he still looks like a pretty little virgin, even when he's choking on our cocks," Eijirou said as he unsheathed himself. "Hungry?"  
"Ah, yeah! So hungry!" Tenya practically lurched forward to take the entire eight inches in his mouth, choking it as far as possible until his face was pressing against Eijirou's pelvis.  
"Eager today? That's good. Hitoshi should be here soon, and he'll be desperate for a piece of you."  
"I don't get desperate." The man himself strode into the room and unbuttoned his pants. "I call dibs on his ass first." Izuku tried to protest, but Hitoshi shot him a look. "I've been in a meeting for the last seven hours, give me a goddamned break." Izuku sighed but relented, moving to Tenya's front.  
"Reckon he can take two?"  
"Please, he took at least five at the Christmas party." He pushed himself in next to Eijirou, thrusting into Tenya's mouth. "Fuck that's good. That mouth should be illegal." Hitoshi hummed in agreement as he shoved four fingers straight in. Tenya closed his eyes and moaned around his coworkers' cocks, trying to choke down more. "Greedy boy."  
"Don't worry," said Hitoshi, "I'll give you more." With that, he slid all ten inches into his ass until he reached the hilt. "Fuck! Oh fuck, that's fucking amazing!" He pulled out until only the tip was still in before slamming back in with no regard for pacing or moderation. Tenya's eyes rolled back at the feeling of three cocks inside him, and he clenched around Hitoshi.  
"Mmmm!" Izuku huffed out a laugh.  
"You like that, you little slut? You're unbelievable. Taking it like such a good little bitch."   
"Mmm, mmm!" He suckled on the tip of Eijirou's cock and finally coaxed out a spurt of cum.  
"Oh, fuck! yeah, drink it all baby!" The sight of their bitch getting filled up sent Izuku and Hitoshi over the edge, filling him up with their seed. They finally pulled out, panting and exhausted. Aizawa watched from his office and sighed.  
"God, if they don't clean that up, I'm gonna kill them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I feel horrible! Tell me if you like it and what you want to read next.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want another chapter, and tell me what you want to see next.


End file.
